Trapped In a Dungeon
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: Toon Link was in a nightmare world, but he had no choice but to go through it. WARNING: This story is really, REALLY gory! So please... do not read this story if you have a very weak stomach or just hate gore in general! Thank you.


**[Disclaimer] I do NOT own "The Legend of Zelda" series or the "Higurashi" series, okay! All of the credit goes to the creator(s)!**

**[Author's Note] This is just a story that came to mind, as all. Toon Link is much older in this story, by the way. I'm really sorry about any typos and other writing errors. I can't write all that well, you know.**

_**(Trapped In a Dungeon)**_

As a really young adult, this warrior has really mastered his true skills, but as skilled as he is, he still had a lot of troubles sometimes. Tougher enemies and dungeons kept on coming after the swordsman. Over the past few years, the superior warrior has gained a reputation that he deserved after facing so many hardships. He was in love with a girl since age thirteen, and he vowed to always love her. At age eighteen, he married the beautiful, young woman, and they started their family a few years later. When the news hit certain ears, evil creatures began to try and kill not only him, but his wife and child, as well. Such dark evil started to surround the young couple as they were doing their best to raise their baby together.

The Hero of the Winds trained harder and harder each and every day. He focused all of his love, power, and faith in his fighting skills. And after several years later, he surpassed the level he was trying to reach. Now a master swordsman, Link dominated every evil force that stepped in his way and everyone else's. Of course, behind every great man is a great woman. His wife, Rika, was the perfect wife and mother. Sometimes when her husband was away somewhere, she'd fight off brutes that tried to do sinful things to her and their baby boy.

She had excellent skills with a blade and mop, but her favorite weapon of choice is the rake. The married couple decided to have another baby, and that they did. They now had a baby girl. Life was perfect for the two, but heinous forces wanted to end that for good. Now, let us begin the story, a story about an evil force that almost demolished everything that this couple has built together.

Toon Link was running down a long hallway with his left arm practically cut off, and that was due to a serious injury he endured during a certain battle while on this adventure. He was inside a place called "The Well of Napalm," and he's been inside of this place for more than eight whole hours. He had to find the person that was trying to blow up the whole island by using the ancient napalm that dwelled inside of this toxic cave. He stopped running and put his weapons away. He then pulled out some cloth from out of his pocket and began to wrap it tight around his lesion.

He pulled out his sword and shield again, and then began to run down another vestibule. The napalm in the cave was really starting to get to his head now. The smell seemed like it was getting stronger, and dense hazes of napalm also started to form up inside of the grotto. Link then heard the shrieks of zombies, and they seemed to be really close to him.

"Not again," he said very quietly. He changed his direction and began to run the other way. He turned down another antechamber, and then suddenly he slid down a small hill of grime. A zombie like creature then came from out of the ground and jumped at him.

The dead living creature bit his face, and then tore off some of the skin from his right cheek. He sliced the zombie apart and began to run again. While he was running, long arms with veins bulging from them grabbed the warrior and halted him. He couldn't move much because of the beast's strong grip. Its sharp nails began to poke through his flesh, making blood stream down his arms. Link used all of his strength and pulled away from the monster. The arms snapped off of the wall and lots of blood shot out of the wall.

He took the arms off of himself and started to run again. When he turned left down a path, a zombie fell from the ceiling and landed on his back. It began to bite his neck while letting out screams that could strike fear into any valiant soul. The green clad swordsman slammed his back against the wall and smeared the zombie all over the concrete. He then noticed he was at a dead end. Link walked over to the end of the path and touched the wall for some sort of reason. Then suddenly, an ugly face formed on the wall and its massive mouth then began to swallow Link's head.

With his body getting devoured, he had to think of something, and fast. He then bit the creature's uvula, making the beast regurgitate him back out. He wiped the vomit away from his face, and then swiftly kicked the monster in its face. The face blew up and spattered blood and organs everywhere. The wall then crumbled down, revealing an army of zombies running towards the warrior. He tightened his grip on his sword and shield handle, and then began to run at the beasts. Link swung his mighty blade around the battlefield, slaughtering all of the enemies that got in his way, pools of fresh blood being made on the filthy terrain.

So many zombies of different sorts continued to swarm the area, and that gave the warrior a lot of trouble. Some of the creatures struck him from out of nowhere, leaving serious gashes on the hero's body. But the more pain he felt, the harder he tried to fight off the monsters. With more and more zombies running in the scene, the battle seemed like it was not going to end anytime soon. The ground was completely covered in blood because of all the flesh that was being cut open; and some of that blood was Toon Link's own.

After ten minutes of fighting, all of the enemies were dead. The warrior looked around the area and saw all of the slain creatures that he has just killed, and it was a pretty disturbing sight. Then unexpectedly, a part of the well fell apart. The swordsman ran over to the large hole in the wall and peaked inside. He saw a new passageway to travel through. It was very narrow and dark, it had burning torches on the sides of the wall, which was very hazardous, and thick spider webs were ubiquitously. He then heard a screech that really hurt his pointed ears, and then another noise that sounded like something was running towards him, and it was getting closer to him by the second. Link saw a dark figure that was coming up toward him, and by the looks of it, it looked like something of the arachnid family.

He backed up and waited for the beast to come out of the darkness, and that it did. Seconds later, the creature came out of the hole. It was a man-sized spider that had a human-like body. Soon as the creature got a close look at Toon Link, it shot a web at him. The sticky webbing wrapped all around his ankles, which made him fall down on his back, and he fell quite roughly. When he hit his head on the solid, cement floor, he almost passed out. The opaque odor of napalm made it even worse for him.

The spider let out another ear bleeding shriek and began to drag Link over towards itself. The spider then opened its mouth, which looked like a black hole with a set of never ending jagged teeth. When he was close enough to the beast, he stabbed it in the forehead and killed it. Blood poured out of its wound, getting all over the warrior's face. He kicked the huge spider down to the ground and stood up. He stomped on the beast two times, and then wiped the blood from off of his face.

"I need a bath," Link whispered to himself.

He then began to run down the narrow corridor, and it was getting smaller and smaller the more he ran down. He began to hear the sound of rushing water, but that was not water he was hearing. The man turned right, entering a new room, and he seen a huge flowing stream of napalm. It basically was a rushing river of napalm, and the smell was twice as harsh.

Link slowly started to approach the river of deadly fluid, and he approached with extreme caution. He got down on his knees, and then stuck his finger tip inside of the river. His finger immediately started to burn. He then took his finger out of the napalm and stood back up.

"That's napalm alright," he said to himself.

Link noticed a door that was across the river, and he needed to get over to it. He looked around the room, and then noticed a humongous and hairy centipede staring right at him not so far away. It was so close up to him that he wondered how he didn't notice it before. Link then hopped on it and stabbed it in the head five times, killing the monster quickly. A runny, purple liquid started to flow from the wound, and it made Toon Link's eyes water and nose hurt. He dragged its body over to the poisonous river, and then managed to throw the giant insect across the gap.

It was a perfect throw! The creature's rough and sturdy body made a bridge to get to the other side of the room. He jumped on top of the giant arthropod and began to walk across its body. When he was in the middle of the insect's body, a dark colored, gargantuan piranha hopped out of the river of napalm and flew straight towards him. Since he didn't see it coming right away, the blonde haired swordsman reacted to its attack a bit too late. The mutated fish bit into his arm and started to feast on Link's flesh. He began to scream in agony as the teeth of the monster went straight through his bone, and napalm was getting in his bloodstream. He then started to continually stab the piranha in the head, causing blood to gush out of the fish with each stab it took. After nine stabs straight to the head, the fish died.

The green eyed warrior got the piranha off of his arm and threw it back into the flowing torrent of napalm. He pulled out a bottle of strawberry flavored elixir, and then drank all of it. The potion made Toon Link feel a little better, but not that much. He put the bottle back in his pocket and began to run towards the door. The door was locked, but luckily he had a small key. The incapacitated man unlocked the door and ran inside. Soon as he entered inside of the room, the door slammed shut and iron bars went over it, making him unable to go back out. Link turned his head and seen that the door was indeed locked. When he turned his head back around, he spotted a zombie looking in his direction, which was kind of weird because it wasn't there before. Soon as he saw the dead living creature, the light of the room quickly vanished, and this room was a maze, and that didn't help Link in anyway at all.

He began to run inside of the immense and shadowy maze, hearing the cries of the zombie getting louder as he journeyed through it. Soon enough, he ran into a dead end, slamming hard against the wall. Soon as he turned around, the zombie was right there in front of him. The dead monster jumped at him, and it jumped fast. The cat eyed warrior pushed it away from himself by using his shield, and then cut off its arm and kicked it to the ground. He then landed on the zombie with his elbow, crushing the dead man's ribs. Blood shot out of its mouth and into the warrior's face. Link stood up and began to run around in the maze again. After what seemed like an hour, he found the door and opened it.

When he entered the room, he saw five zombies eating the dead, rotten flesh from off of each other, screaming and shrieking as they did so. The area was very dark and deceased monsters were everywhere. He noticed a huge tunnel traveling down into the depths of darkness, and it seemed to be the only path that he could possibly take at the moment. Link ran over to the half-eaten zombies and cut all five of them apart, killing them all dead.

He ran over to the tunnel and started to run down it. It was a very long and twisted underpass. When he made it all the way down, the man was now inside a very large and hazy dome like area. Napalm covered the place, and it was about five inches deep. The blonde fighter began to walk around in the enormous room, keeping his sword in front of himself in a defensive style just in case of anything wanting to kill him. Suddenly, an arm shot up from out of the ground.

The metal arm swordsman stopped walking and began to stare at it. Another arm then came from underneath the ground, and he still remained calm about the situation at hand. More, more, and even more arms began to appear all over the place. It was from east, west, north, and south. Link then started to hear loud, horrifying, bloodcurdling screeches coming from the ground beneath his feet. Soon enough, Dead Hand creatures of all types came from below the ground, and they didn't hesitate to try and kill Toon Link.

"Time to play," the swordsman uttered with a mean look on his face.

The entire group of monsters then began to creepily moan a song that sounded very similar to the theme music of the infamous Ganondorf as they tried to eat the Hero of the Winds. One Dead Hand tried to bite his neck, but he elbowed it in the face and busted its head open. Link ran around swinging his sword proficiently, cutting apart every Dead Hand that stood in his way. Blood, guts, entrails, insides, intestines, innards, everything you can think of was flying around everywhere because of the serious violence that was going on.

One Dead Head cut his throat with its sharp nails, making blood spew out of the scratch he just endured. Link did an illusion stab combo and killed the beast quickly. After about an hour later, all of the monsters were dead. He wiped the sweat away from his forehead and the blood away from his neck; he also put his sword and shield away while looking at all of the body parts that were soaking in the napalm around him. He then heard the "you solved a puzzle" jingle, and then a part of the wall fell down, revealing a different area. He pulled back out his weapons and ran over to the newly discovered area. Link seen the man he was looking for, the idiot person who was trying to steal the ancient napalm from out of the well to blow up the island, though all it really took was a match from the very beginning; how simple.

The man looked deranged and he was curling up in the corner of the room hugging a small jug of napalm. Toon Link had his left eyebrow raised, wondering what the heck this guy was even doing. "Yo, what are you doing? And how in the world did you get inside of here without breaking the wall? Look, I heard news about you, you know. I heard from the legit grapevine that you're an idiot that doesn't even know what fire is."

The crazy idiot then replied back, "You'll never catch me alive!"

He then began to drink the jug full of napalm. Seconds later, the man died with a creepy smile on his face. The warrior just stared at the fool in shock, now feeling like this whole adventure wasn't worth it. He went through loads of unbelievable things just to discover this garbage? Just before he was going to walk away, the man pulled out a match and lit it with the ash on his knee. That instantly made Toon Link panic! His whole life flashed right before his eyes. The main thing he thought to himself was not being able to ever see his wife and kids anymore.

"Legit grapevine my big toe!" screamed the man clothed in a green, torn tunic as he started to run for his life. Because of the extreme fear he was in, he was running abnormally fast now. Seconds later, he heard the loud explosion. Both of his ears practically blew up. As far away as he was from the explosion, it caught up to him in only a matter of seconds. The blast made him fly out of the well and way high up into the sky. He soon pulled out his Deku Leaf and began to gently float down to safety. He looked down at the well and closed his eyes. He calmly sighed, and then afterwards said, "Thank the Lord I'm even still alive."

Many hours later, the blonde hero was now back at his island home with his wife and children. He took a really long bath and was now about to go to sleep; their two kids were sound asleep in their own rooms. Rika was lying down right next to Link, snuggling up to him as she was slowly drifting off to sleep herself.

"It's going to take you forever to get rid of that napalm smell, Link," giggled his wife languidly.

He was way too tired to really speak at the moment, but he still did manage to say back to her groggily, "Good point there, Rika… I totally agree with you."

"Yeah… I love you, Link. Goodnight."

"I love you, too, Rika… Sweet dreams, my angel."

**The End!**

**Okay, I really hope that you enjoyed reading this! I'm so sorry if you didn't, though. God bless you, my friend(s)!**


End file.
